Many typewriters and printers are adapted to the use of continuous rolls of paper or to fan-fold paper and frequently use printer attachments providing tractor-like mechanisms for advancing the continuous paper about the platen of the typewriter or printer, or exiting from the platen. With the increasing use of high speed printing devices and memory typewriters, there has been growing demand for low cost apparatus which would enable the use of such typewriters and printers with continuous paper that could be severed along its length to provide individual sheets of predetermined size. Many such devices have been proposed and a number have been utilized in connection with printing apparatus. However, much of the apparatus heretofore available has been cumbersome in size, or relatively high priced, or unduly limited in speed of operation, or relatively sensitive to operating conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel continuous web feeder attachment for printers and the like which is adapted for various types of printers and typewriters and which may be readily assembled thereto and disassembled therefrom.
It is also an object to provide such an attachment which may be fabricated at relatively low cost from relatively durable or readily replaceable parts so as to provide effective and relatively trouble-free operation.
Another object is to provide such an attachment which is controlled by movement of the normal platen of the printer or typewriter and which will effect severing of the paper in either direction of movement of the cutting element across the attachment.
Still another object is to provide such an attachment utilizing a novel control means enabling precise cutting action in either direction of movement of the cutting element across the attachment.